Spectrum
by Sunnyschilling
Summary: Piper is nervous for her nightly hook up with Alex. She has something to tell her.


Piper sat on the edge of her bed taking a deep breath. _You have no reason to be nervous. _She kept repeating in her mind as her eyes watched her clock click on the side of her bed.

The closer it got to 8pm, the more her heart raced. She picked up her cellphone and read through the messages again.

**AV: Your place at 8?**

**PC: Would love that ;)**

It wasn't like Alex coming over was an unusual occurrence. Piper didn't know what to call their relationship. Maybe it was friends with benefits, or more like fuck buddies but Piper knew she couldn't let go of her no matter what. The trembling in her knees told her that.

The door knock made her jump out of her skin, startling her. Piper got up, lighting a few candles in her bedroom before making her way to the door.

"Figured we could break into a bottle of this," Alex drawled, leaning against the door frame with a bottle of white wine. Piper's heart sped up again as she took in the sight of the woman across from her. Alex wore her favorite black jeans and leather jacket tugged over a vintage v neck. She licked her lips, looking up to meet Alex's green eyes behind her glasses.

"You know me too well," Piper teased, letting Alex walk inside. She took the bottle from her, going to uncork it as the other woman settled in.

"You're a white upperclass 23 year old on the upper west side Pipes, isn't much to know." Alex remarked dryly, draping her leather coat over a kitchen chair. Piper turned pink as she poured the second glass, knowing Alex was right.

"You're still here rather than somewhere else so it has to account for something," Piper replied before taking a large sip of the wine. She sighed as the tart liquid went down her throat, knowing that she needed it to calm down. Her brain was on fire trying to stop the anxious thoughts from breaking through. This was Alex and it would end like any other night with Alex, in _fucking_.

"Well I do think you probably have the best pussy on the upper west side, if I had to say," Alex laughed between sips. She noticed Piper's larger gulps, her eyes narrowing. "Slow down Pipes," She said softly, her hand reaching to rub her back. Piper set her glass down, looking up into Alex's eyes with a buzzed ferver. "We have all night." She assured her. Piper leaned into the rubbing, tilting her head down.

Piper wanted to ask her why don't they have all day. She wanted more and the drink in her system wasn't letting her hide it.

"Al," She started, but faltered.

"Mmm, you ready to get this night started?" Alex hummed, just inches away from Piper's face. The younger girl nodded, taking Alex's lips in her own forcefully. Alex smirked against the kiss, her hands going up to tangle in Piper's wavy hair as she pulled her closer. The blonde's chest pressed against hers deliciously, heat blossoming between them while their lips sucked and tongues explored. Piper broke the kiss, panting and her eyes darkened with lust.

She watched Alex as they each took a moment to regain their breath. The brunette took a sip of the wine, tasting it mix with Piper's spit in her mouth. Piper was overcome with electric desire while watching her, feeling her stomach twist as she remembered what fueled her nerves from earlier in the night.

"Bedroom?" Piper asked, finishing her glass and starting to walk away from the kitchen. Alex chuckled darkly, setting her glass down and following her.

"You know," Alex mused once over the bedroom threshold. "One day you really should let me take you on that countertop." She teased, watching Piper bend over and light a third candle in the room.

"Th-the countertop?" Piper squeaked, standing back up. She wasn't too experienced in the sexual atmosphere, so the idea that Alex proposed somewhere besides a bed to fuck in really shook her up.

"Yeah," Alex drawled, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. One hand played with the waistband of her leggings. "You sitting on top, while I eat you for dinner," She husked in Piper's ear as the hand made its way to rest on her mound. Piper shivered, closing her eyes as pleasure washed over her from Alex's touches. She pictured the older woman sucking her folds deliciously while she sat on her counter's corner and the thought alone brought warmth and wetness to Alex's hand.

Alex continued to tease Piper, her hand moving while the other played with her breast. Eventually they made their way to the bed, with Alex making Piper come undone as per the usual nightly hook ups.

As they lay together spent, Piper took a deep breath. She faced Alex, who's cheeks were flushed and her mouth still wet with Piper's arousal.

"You're staring." Alex commented, licking her lips. She kissed Piper gently, stroking her side. Piper looked down then back up, she felt vulnerable with this woman and it scared her.

"You're nice to look at," Piper stuttered out, then turned red. Alex laughed, pushing Piper's hair back. She shook her head at her.

"Pipes. You've been off this entire night. Is something going on?" Alex asked gently. Normally Alex didn't give the time of day to her hook ups, they didn't matter. They weren't someone she needed to care about besides consent, and when she was with kinkier ones making sure they were safe. But she wasn't hooking up anymore, not like she would tell Piper that but the blonde was her only sexual partner. She didn't know why but something about her was different. She cared about her, and Alex knew the signs of falling in love and that was unnerving.

"Nothing is going on." Piper replied defensively, wiggling a bit as she tried to formulate just what she wanted to say. Alex propped herself up on one elbow, tilting her head as she watched Piper move.

"Are you sure?" She asked, stroking the side of her face. Alex wasn't normally reassuring, in fact her brain was telling her to run. To get up and get out that door but the innocence of Piper kept drawing her in.

"Well...I mean," Piper looked away shyly. "Al, I think I uh I'm bi."

She felt like a brick had been lifted off of her chest as the words rolled out from her tongue. Piper closed her eyes, wanting to sink into the feeling of freedom finally.

Alex laughed, rubbing Piper's cheek. "That's what you were nervous about all night? Coming out to me. Oh Pipes," She kept chuckling at the younger woman's antics. Piper was so new to the whole community, and it was honestly cute to see her trying to find a place in all of it.

"What, I mean I just," Piper stuttered and Alex ended her mumbling with a soft kiss.

"Piper. We've been screwing for months. I would be surprised if you weren't on the spectrum." She said gently, her hand playing with Piper's hair. "I appreciate you labeling yourself, but I knew you were Pipes. I knew. You're okay with me."

Piper let out a deep breath, moving closer to Alex in her bed. She pulled the sheets tighter and rested her head closer to the brunette's chest. "Thank you for helping me figure it out." She mumbled. Alex kissed her forehead, hating how soft she was being with this girl but she knew Piper needed it. Sometimes as much as Alex loved to be a badass, she knew she couldn't be all the time. And this naive, younger, bi girl was the one who made her heart skip beats.

The two laid together all night, falling into a deep sleep as the exhaustion of the culmination of fucking took over them. Piper was finally content with speaking her truth and let sleep wash over her. Alex fell asleep stroking Piper's back, comforting the woman who she had taught about the identity within herself, and that made her proud. They were each now safe with their thoughts.


End file.
